


Freedom

by Starofwinter



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [19]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anomaly just wants his boyfriend to be happy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Killer finally gets to be happy.





	Freedom

Sometimes Anomaly wishes he could force Killer’s parents to  _ see _ what the fuck they did to their son.  It’s his reactions to the smallest things that hurt the most - his shy, hesitant smile when anyone gives him a gift, or the way his eyes light up when he’s having  _ fun _ , getting to pretend to be the kid he wasn’t allowed to be growing up.  

Sometimes, though, a deeply-buried, selfish part of Anomaly is glad that Killer’s parents aren’t here - they don’t  _ deserve _ to see how beautiful Killer is when he’s really happy.  With as much damage as they’ve done, they don’t deserve Killer at his best, when he’s relaxed and enjoying his life.  Killer deserves better than to have them ruining the good parts too.  

What he really wishes is that he could have rescued the child Killer had been, no matter that he was just a child himself at the time.  He still can’t understand how anyone could look at Killer and hurt him - Killer, who’s never done anything in his life to deserve even a fraction of the shit his parents pulled, who wants nothing more than to  _ love _ .  

So yeah, he’s glad that Killer’s parents are out of his life,  _ forever _ , because it means that his gorgeous, wonderful, loving,  _ brilliant _ boyfriend finally has the freedom to be happy.


End file.
